Sincere
by NekoLen
Summary: Set after the events of JJ Minimum... A walk under the moonlight with the one you are destined to always love... My first JJ ff! Slight UsamiXHiroki


Ever since watching Junjou I have fallen in love! Especially with Hiroki-san. But, Minimum struck me straight away... (Could I add here that I love shota?) I just thought it was all too cute and pretty and then it stuck in my mind until I wrote it.  
This story is based mainly on the manga. Set after the events of the manga. Hope you enjoy it seeing I had so much fun writing it! (Even though it went through five changes...) It is a big one shot O.O A lot bigger than I usually do! ^^;;

* * *

Sincere... The word that had stricken him as soon as he saw it meant sincerity. He searched in his trusty dictionary for the meaning of this new word. That wasn't the right word at all. Grumpily, he flicked back to the original word. He looked to see if there was another meaning and found it; 'Love,' 'Falling in love', 'First love'... Hiroki's heart beat loudly. That was the right word after all... And then for some reason the memory of Usami Akihiko kissing him popped back into his wondering mind. He blushed, his heart beating faster and louder.

He cried out in frustration and slammed the dictionary closed. He glanced over at the open notebook on his bed beside him. He was already up to chapter 17 of Usami's story. Even though some of it was written in English and some words he didn't understand, he had powered through the story, wanting to know what happens next. It was really good – better than any of the other stuff he had read before. For some reason, Hiroki liked to imagine his friend's gentle voice speaking the words to him as he read them; he could see the English boy's frown as he did so. It was an extra thrill to think that the story was written especially for him.

Hiroki blushed again. Why was he thinking of his friend like this? He blamed the kiss, but thinking about it only made the image pop back into his mind and he found himself getting pissed off again. So instead he dove for the book and continued to read. As he got lost in the words, he didn't hear the rustling outside his window. When someone tapped at the blinds, he jumped and froze. Who could that be? It was nearly 3 in the morning. 'A kidnapper!' he thought, freezing where he was, heart racing in his throat.

He would have stayed frozen to that spot for the rest of the night if the voice of his friend hadn't whispered through the window, "Hiroki? Are you there?"

Confused, he crawled to the window and opened it, staring at the boy standing outside in the moonlight. There was that clear white colour again, Hiroki realised, blushing and looking away.

"What are you doing? It's nearly 3am..." he started to complain but then the look on Usami's face silenced him. He seemed upset about something. Sincere... "What happened? Are you ok?" he asked at once, worried for his friend.

"It's nothing," Usami replied automatically, the look disappearing from his face. Hiroki continued to stare at him, wondering if he had just fancied he had seen that expression. He realised that he was gazing open-mouthed at Usami and quickly closed his mouth, blushing. He turned away from him, not wanting him to notice that he had become bashful.

"Why are you here? It's really late..." he started again, trying to sound demanding even though his voice trembled slightly.

Usami smiled slightly, giggling quietly at Hiroki. He liked it when his friend acted like this. It was so...

"Adorable. That's what you are, Hiro-chan..."

"What the hell? You can't call me that! Who says that to their own friend? You're not a girl," Hiroki yelled at him, getting angry at himself for being so embarrassed. Folding his arms, he decided that he would close his blinds and leave Usami out there if the boy didn't explain himself. He couldn't stand this teasing. "Akihiko, if you don't explain yourself right this instant, I'm going back to sleep."

"You were sleeping?" Usami questioned in his usual bland way. "I thought you were still reading my story..." He peered into the dimly lit window as if he was checking to see that he was right. Hiroki pulled a face at his friend. "No need to get angry, Hiroki," Usami said nonchalantly. "I just wanted to see you again, that's all."

Sniffing loudly, Hiroki still didn't calm down. What did he mean he wanted to see him again? Wasn't this the talk of lovers? Friends don't talk like this to one another normally, do they? Then again, Hiroki realised with a throb of his heart, Usami wasn't exactly what you would call "normal" anyway.

"Well, do you want to come with me?" The question hung in the cool night air. Curious as to where the boy wanted to go this late at night, he peered at him and asked,

"Where to?"

"To our secret base, I want to talk," came the frank reply.

"Since when was it 'our' base? It was all mine until you found it," Hiroki said out loud, poking his tongue out.

"That is my house," Usami reminded him calmly. Hiroki was flabbergasted. He opened his mouth to argue, but found no reason to. He was right after all. So Hiroki quickly changed the subject.

"It's too late to go there... We can go tomorrow after my cram school..." he began, but stopped when he looked at his friend's face. It had changed. It wasn't his usual frown or even his rare smile. It was something else... It looked like distress. Hiroki continued to blush and mumbled that he would come with him.

Usami's face brightened up a bit as he watched the brown haired boy turn off his lamp and climb out of the open window. He smiled at his friend until he saw that he had one of his notebooks clutched in his hands. This made him suddenly feel self-conscious. He blushed lightly and glanced away when he realised that Hiroki was still reading his story. He really couldn't understand why the boy thought it was so good. Hiroki noticed how uncomfortable he seemed and touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Can I bring it? I'm nearly finished chapter 17," he asked him nicely. "It's a really good story. Have you finished writing down the 18th chapter yet?"

Usami shook his head, staring at the ground, his face hiding in his scarf.

"Well, hurry up already! I wanna know where they are going to go next," Hiroki said not unkindly. Usami nodded slightly, still standing awkwardly. "Um... Let's go then?" his friend suggested, trying to ease his nervousness.

They started down the road, Usami quiet like always and Hiroki trying not to think about how nice it was when they had held hands. He glimpsed around the street, taking in the stillness of the night. Everything was in sharper clarity at night; he could hear the dogs barking in the next neighbourhood, smell the cherry blossoms on the big sakura tree at the end of the road and see every star in the velvety sky twinkling like diamonds. He loved how everything was in shades of blue and black, it was a big difference from the blue, white and green during the day. He was starting to get excited now as he imagined what their secret base would look like at night.

They climbed through the gap in the wall and struggled through the hedges until they came to the clearing in the mini-forest. The shadows were a lot darker in here, but the ground was dappled with silver light. Hiroki grinned as he threw himself onto the ground. He peered up at the black sky among the dark leaves and tried to count as many stars he could see.

"It looks like the stars have fallen onto the ground," Usami commented, frowning down at his friend. Hiroki laughed.

"It's so pretty! You should come lay down here," he gasped. "The moonlight would go well with your skin." He blushed when he realised what he had said and turned his head to look away from the silver-haired boy.

Usami's face softened into his little smile and he lay next to his friend. He buried his mouth into his scarf and closed his eyes to the silver light that bathed them. "I had another argument with my mother," he said quietly.

Hiroki stopped smiling and turned his head to look back at him. His face looked just as expressionless as ever, but that voice was sad. He didn't know what to tell him, so he just looked back up at the stars and listened.

"I got really mad at her and said something I shouldn't have. Now, I feel really bad," Usami continued, knowing that the silence meant his friend was listening to him. "Thinking about it made me remember you, when you were sad. I remember how I cheered you up... I just thought, perhaps you could cheer me up?"

Hiroki blushed. There was no way he was going to willingly kiss the boy. They were friends, nothing more... "I... Um..." he didn't know what to say. "Um... Well... Aren't you feeling better already?" he stuttered.

"Yes... You are right."

Hiroki sighed in relief. He relaxed once more, stretching out underneath the silent canopy. A sudden swift movement and a warm pressure on his body made him snap open his eyes. His brown eyes met Usami's purple ones. The boy was laying on him, using his arms to prop himself up so he could look down at Hiroki.

"Wha-?" Hiroki exclaimed, struggling against his friend. "What are you doing? Get off me!"

Usami smiled. "Why are you struggling? I'm only playing..." he jested simply. "Why don't you like me doing this?"

Hiroki blushed the brightest yet. "This isn't playing... This is what lovers do..." he tried to explain. "It's uncomfortable for me... Please..."

The boy stayed where he was, continuing to smile down at his friend. "I like you like this, Hiroki. You are so cute."

"You can't say that! What the hell? Get off me you pervert!" Hiroki screamed at him, trying to hit him in his face. In one quick movement, his flailing arms were captured and pinned down to the ground by the offending boy. Struggling against him, he tried to break his grip.

"Why are you freaking out so much?" Usami asked calmly. "I'm only paying."

"This isn't playing!" Hiroki gasped in desperation. All this struggling and yelling was tiring him. He found himself slowing down and barely capable of moving his arms at all. "Please... Akihiko... Usami... Please stop..." he found himself begging breathlessly.

"Just a bit longer..." the boy replied, grinning down at him.

Hiroki closed his eyes and turned his head. He didn't know why he was struggling so much against Usami. It wasn't that bad, he realised. It was nice, warm and soft. The silver glow from the moon above seemed to warm them even further. He started to grow sleepy.

Once all the struggling had stopped, Usami let go of his arms and lay lightly on his body. Hiroki, blushing still, turned his head back and opened his eyes to stare up into the light purple ones above him.

"Are you feeling better now?" he questioned softly, too embarrassed to do anything else.

"Yes. Thank you Hiroki. You are a good friend," Usami replied, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Hiroki's forehead.

Hiroki didn't say anything and stared beyond those imploring purple eyes to the black sky above. From here he could just see the edge of the silver moon. He smiled at it.

"You are so cute, Hiroki," Usami commented.

"Don't push your luck," Hiroki growled at him in reply. Usami smiled his slight grin and rolled off him. Lying next to each other, they both looked up at the night sky.

"You can almost see the rabbit," the English boy said, moving his head a bit so he could make out the moon behind the leaves.

Hiroki nodded silently. He peered out from the corner of his eye at his friend. He was right about the way the moon's light suited his face. It made his purple eyes stand out even more. It made him look like the moon itself.

'That suited,' Hiroki thought to himself, pulling out the notebook to continue reading the story. 'Usami is like the rabbit on the moon... Full of that blinding white colour, so far away yet so close... Yes. Usagi...' he grinned when that name popped into his mind. 'Usagi; the rabbit on the moon. Pure and untouchable...'

That's when that word jumped out at him from the millions of words scrawled on the page.

Not sincere at all...

Falling in love...

First love...


End file.
